When lightning strikes
by Shuz
Summary: Set after B.D, Ness is fully grown and her relationship with Jacob satarts to change. The bad guys are wanting to tear the Cullens apart once and for all. I know this has been done to death but i wanted to have a go. Warning, lemmons. This is my first.
1. Chapter 1

When lightning strikes

As I attempted to focus on the school work in front of me I looked down at the locket sitting gently above my chest. I picked it up and opened it to see the picture of my parents. 'More than my own life' was the inscription inside it. My mother had given it to me the day the Volturi came to kill us.

So many strangers ready to lay down their life for me. The thought alone took my breath away. The joy and relief that gushed through my mother as she picked me up in her arms

"Nessy, Nessy, and Nessy!" she cried. That was the first time she called me by my nickname and it stuck.

The Volturi focus changed when they found another torched sole to persecute.

I smiled. Then frond as my stomach grumbled. Lunch time I thought to myself.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in Forlks as I raced down stairs to the kitchen. Mom and dad had gone hunting in the nearby woods. So I was alone in the cottage. I got what I needed from the fridge and started to make myself a sandwich. I was nearly done when there was a knock at the door.

'It's open' I said. This place being so isolated it could only be one of a handful of people.

"Hi" the familiar husky voice said. I turned around

"Jacob Black!" I smiled "Do you just roam about your friends places till you smell food or do you have some kind of system?"

"Did I say I was hungry?" He smirked

"I'm just saying, it's little coincidental," He looked down at his bare feet sheepishly. "Help yourself" I sighed

He eagerly grabbed himself a plate and some bread as he stacked on the fillings. I sat myself at the kitchen table with my plate and started eating. As I watched him wolf down (pardon the pun) his lunch I noticed how big jakes arms were, even when he was just holding his sandwich. How perfectly soft his skin looked. I wondered what it would be like to touch..."You goanna eat that?" his mouth still full of food.

"Yes!" I hissed "You're such pig sometimes!" Irritated that he had interrupted me I scoffed what was left of my food. "Sorry Ness" He looked at me with is big brown eyes. How could I say no to that? "Your forgiven" I said with a smile as I grabbed both our plates and put them in the sink.

"How's your school work going?" he asked "O.K I guess, just having a hard time..."I winced as a dull ache came across my stomach.

Jake jumped to his feet." What's wrong Ness?" His voice was strong with concern. "I'm Fine, I think I just ate too quickly" I said as I regrouped my thoughts.  
"As I was saying, I'm just having trouble staying focused." "

I could help with that" He said with an arrogant voice.

"You?" I scoffed. "You barely finished high school and have been working as a grease monkey ever since!" I knew my words would hurt him but I didn't care. I was so mad at him right now. He shrugged it off.

"Actually I'm wise beyond my years" he grinned "Just ask Bells" I hated it when he called my mother that. I was so, so, wrong, so disrespectful! Usually I would let it go but not this time, anger overtook my body.

"JACCOB BLACK, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY MUTT!" I bellowed. His eyes met mine, so full of hurt, he spun around and fazed. I didn't know if he would ever come back.

Almost instantly I was overwhelmed with feelings of remorse and regret. I wanted to call out to him but my face was burning up as tears started to poor down my cheeks. I have never spoken to any one like that before.

With that I ran to my room and flopped myself on to the bed. How could I have been so, so, vile! To Jake, my best friend! I lay there sobbing for what seemed like hours, wallowing in self pity, until the fog in my head cleared. The dull pain in my guts began to return and I had a sudden urge to go to the toilet.

I figured I had better go to the bathroom anyway and clean myself up before mom and dad got home.

I cupped the ice cold water in my hands and splashed it on my face. As I dried off I took a good hard look in the mirror. Once I had cleaned myself up I was going to find Jake and beg for his forgiveness. Would he forgive me? I pulled my pants down and sat on the toilet.

My head started to spin and my heart skipped a beat. Like déjà and a panic attack all at once. What was happening? There was blood everywhere. My body was at the front door before my head caught up. I knew my grandparent's house was only a short run away what with my super human speed. Maybe Nahuel was wrong, maybe I wasn't going to reach full maturity like him. Maybe, I was dying. I was so caught up in my head I didn't notice the voice calling my name.

"Ness!" It was mom "Ness, what's wrong? What happened? Edward heard you thoughts and we came running. "

"I...I..." I stuttered "I think I'm dying Mom" My voice was shaking. "Was having lunch with Jake and then we had a fight and..."

My dad cut me off "WHAT did that flea bag do to you! "

"Nothing dad nothing, it all happened after he left..." I couldn't explain it with words any more so I reached out and touched my mother on her chest. She saw it all, the fight, the crying and then what happened in the bathroom.

"Oh" Mom said as I took my hand away. She smiled an understanding look, "Your fine sweetheart. There is nothing wrong. You're not dyeing." I frowned. "I don't understand" "Neither do I" said dad.

"Edward, with everything we have taught our rapidly growing daughter, there is one minor yet crucial detail we forgot" Dad and I looked more confused than ever. How could mom know more about the supernatural world than dad? He'd been in it for over a century. And she not quite a decade." How old does our baby girl look?" Mom asked dad.

"The same age as you and I do?" He said it as more of a question than an answer.

"So what are you trying to say mom? I asked impatiently. She looked at me, holding my face in her hands

"Your becoming a woman Ness You're growing up my baby girl" She smiled so proudly at me. "It's a normal human thing" she added.

Still slightly confused I looked over at dad; the expression on his face was relaxed

"Well I'll leave you ladies to it then" With that he kissed us both goodbye and zipped off to the main house.

Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now," she said t as we linked arms and began to walk.

"You know when a man and a woman love each other a lot, or in your father and mine's case, when a vamp and a human..." She went on like that for a while. I won't go into the details but she explained a lot to me about my body, about sex, and about being a woman in general. I felt so relived, and stupid for letting fear overtake my mind with irrational thoughts.

As we walked and talked, my thoughts turned to Jake. "Mom, I feel horrible about the way I was to Jake. Do you think he will forgive me?"... Mum looked at me with a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding' look "It's a physical impossibility for him not to forgive you honey. Remember what your father and I told you about imprinting? Jake will always be whatever it is you need him to be, forever."

That word 'forever' lingered in my head as my thoughts drifted back to earlier that day, before all this mess, when I was fascinated by Jakes arms. "Mom, do you think it would be too soon for me to beg for jakes forgiveness? Like right now?" Mum shook her head and then nodded in the direction of Jakes place. I squizzed her tight, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran. I had to get to him. Fast.

I had to get to him, to tell him I was sorry and that it was just P.M.S and I didn't mean it. And I was sorry. I couldn't wait to see him again, to feel his warm strong arms around me. Like my very own giant hot water bottle. I always felt so safe in his arms.

The woods seamed rather quiet. The rain had stopped. I was starting to shake and it wasn't because I was cold and wet.

I suddenly froze. The smell was one I was unable to erase from my memory. I turned around, slowly. There they were, three hooded vampires, and fear paralysed me. The Volturi.

'_DDDddddaaaaaaaddddddd!'_

I screamed it my head. I had no idea if he could still hear me.

The one in the middle started to walk towards me and removed her hood.

"Jane" I gasped as some of my earliest memories began flooding back. Her angelic face such a contrast to devastation I knew she was capable of.

"Yes. And you are, Renesme Cullen?" I nodded and swallowed, too scared to speak. I resented the way she said my name, like a snake hissing before it attacks its prey.

" Haven't you grown? Don't you look just like your mother?" She said bitterly, her face as hard as stone.

"What do you want?" I managed to spit out through clenched teeth.

"We want You." She said coldly I blinked. What could she possibly want me for? The Volturi had already decided I was of no threat to them. Jane slowly raised her arm up with her hands stretched out as if she was about to grab me even though she was still six feet away from me, menace in her eyes. "Your gifts are of interest to my family. As are those of your parents "Her words chilled me to my core. I "Now hold still, this will only hurt a little" She smirked; looking back at the other vamps at her sides. I closed my eyes, bracing for her attack.

From behind me I heard a stern familiar voice "Get out of here Jane, you have no place here."It was my grandpa, Carlisle. My fear began to easy.

Jane's face tightened and she sniffed the air. Nose scrunched up in disgust... Still unable to move my legs I wisped "Mom?" "I'm right behind you..." I felt mom's hand on my shoulder. She must have had her shield up because I no longer felt alone.

A bellowing howl broke the silence. _The pack _I thought to myself.

"You know you're out numbered hear Jane, go home" My father growled. She paused for a moment.

"We will be back...soon" I opened my eyes. Jane's crimson irises were staring right back at mine.

Suddenly, with a snap of her fingers the three of them turned their backs in unison and vanished as quickly as they appeared.

I suddenly gasped for air. I must have forgotten to breath.

Next thing I know I was in my father's arms, the Forrest a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPO**

Once we got back to the main house everyone was shooting question at me, fired up and ready to fight. How, why, who, what, when? I was starting to understand how my dad felt.

"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP! EVERYONE! QUIET!" I screeched. They all stared at me like I'd just fired a shot gun. I guess I had never had to use my voice like that before.

"It's too complicated for me to explain it all to you so ill just show you" "

Yeah, but" Jake interrupted. My head snapped up and I glared at him. Not forgetting that I still had to apologise to him. He closed his mouth.

"Mom, dad..." I continued asking them to come forward. I gently placed my left hand on mom's chest and my right one on dad's as I showed them what had happened before they got there. My parents both nodded understandingly. Then two by two the rest of my family did the same.

Last was Jake. I hesitated for a moment before I placed my hand on his naked chest. I could feel his heart beating through his skin. His eyes locked into mine. As Jake got a firsthand look at what had happened in his absents, I took the opportunity to show him how sorry I was. He smiled and closed his eyes while he gently reached for my hand that was touching him and squeezed it. The whole room, no, the whole world seemed to disappear.

I whispered, "I'm sorry"

"It's o.k. "he replied.

It was then that I completely understood what my mother was saying to me earlier, her words echoing in my mind, 'forever.' It was so huge for me to wrap my head around.

"Ahem" My dad cleared his throat. He must have been listening to my thoughts...or jakes...

Evan though dad was the only one to read minds directly I'm sure the rest of my family knew what Jake and I were thinking. Our hearts were beating faster than usual.

Jake slowly let go of my hand, my mind fuzzed back into reality.

I looked around the room at all the faces before me trying to gage their responses

"We will need back up if we are going to fight them" Uncle Em finely broke the silence

"I don't want it to come to that" Carlile said, gazing out the window. "However it seems the Vultrie has left me no choice. They are trying to rip my family apart, I won't have it"

There was so much tension in the room. I knew everyone was remembering that day on the field when I was just a few months old.

"The first thing we need to work out is what are we going to do with Reneme? She's too young to fight just yet although she's strong" Uncle Jazz said, glancing with a half smile at me. A calm feeling spread over the room.

I was glad uncle Jazz had done that because it made what my parents said next easer to hear.

The both looked at each other and nodded. Mom must have had dad under her shield so he could hear her thoughts.

In perfect unison, they said "Jacob" I cocked my head to the side, confused. The others must have had a smiler expression.

"He's the only one we can trust to keep you safe" My mom spoke slowly. "Last time the Vultrie were after us, I went behind your father's back." She explained, pausing to give a vampire quick look at dad "With some cryptic help from your aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper I was able to secure you and Jake fake passports." She continued. "I was sure we were all going to die." Her words were so solemn, so sure. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as my mother reached out her arms around me. "But we didn't" She wisped gently in my ear. I hid my face in her cold hard shoulder and sobbed. "I know" I said as she held me tighter.

**'**_What are we going to do?' _I thought to myself.

"We should all split up" My dad's crisp, calm voice replied. "That will make it harder for them to find us all"

"No" Carlile said, "We are stronger together. If we split up they will find us all eventually."

"O.k., so we go pick a fight with them, then what?"Aunty Alice said.

"Back up." Mom's voice chimed in "No more talk of fighting until I know my baby girl will be safe"

Dad stood up. He placed a firm hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jacob, you're the only man outside my family I would trust with my daughter's life. Bella and I have discussed this. We want you to take Ness far away. Don't tell any of us where. Not even your father. I would rather die than have my daughter join them." Jake responded with a solemn nod.

"I need to talk to my pack" He said. "Want to come for a hunt Ness?" I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

JPO

I loved to way the wind streaked through my coat when I was running.

I also loved to watch Ness run.

"_We know" _Seth chimed in

"_Yeah can't you think about something else? We get it, imprint, bla bla bla..." Leah said._

"_Shut up guys I have something important to tell you, The Cullens have decided that Ness needs to go into hiding. I'm taking her. I can't tell you where though. I don't even know myself right now."_

"_What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Leah said with an angry tone._

"_Look, it's the best thing for us right now. You heard what Jane said, the Volturi want to split up the Cullens family and if the blood suckers don't comply..."_

"_Where is she?" Seth asked_

"_Who?" said Leah_

"_Ness." Seth replied._

"_She's with me right now, we're hunting. I think I just heard her snap an elk's neck"_

I ran towards the sound hoping Ness had found a large one. Sure enough, there she was sucking away on the limp animal's neck. I watched her as she finished up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She then licked the back of her hand to make sure she didn't miss a drop. I smiled to myself.

I was then that she noticed me. She looked over with shy eyes and asked "How long have you been watching me?"

I nudged my nose under her arm and rubbed my thick coat up against her side. She squeezed me tight. I looked up at her as if to say "Are you done?" She looked down at me nodding and smiling.

I had so much to think about. Where were we going to go? How long were we going for? How would we stay in touch? This would be the first time Ness and I would be completely alone. Our minds have always been within hearing shot of Edward.

Edward is such a long name, old-fashioned too. I think from now on I will try calling him Ed, or even better, Eddy. Yeah, Eddy

"_Hey! Genius! Still hear!"Leah said "I'm getting so sick of listening to you two crap on about your crappy lives .Figure out what you goanna do and let us know. K? Leah out!" she snapped._

"_Gee, you would think finding her imprint would make her less of a crazy bitch. Catch you later dude. Oh and say hi to Eddy for me. Ha! He's goanna love that!"_

"_Later Seth"_

With that, I was alone again. Well, in my head. I glanced over at Ness. I loved the way her wavy brown hair flew out behind her as she ran. Like her own personal flag flowing proudly in the sky. I also loved how her chest stuck out when she ran. Her body was fit as but her breasts still bounced when she ran. We were nearly back, so I headed for the bushes outside the house to faze. While I was untying my pants from my leg I lost my balance, falling naked into the front lawn.

"He Jake, did you want..." It was Ness, perfect timing!

I could see her face upside down as I scrambled back to my feet. At first she had a look of horror on her face. Then the side of her mouth began to curl up into a smile be for a high pitched giggle burst through her lips. Her giggles continued into a full blown cackle while I jumped around in a panic on one foot, naked, still trying to untie my pants from my foot.

Ness was nearly in tears, on the ground from so much joy. I finely got my pants untied and pulled up over myself. Unfortunately in my haste I got some hair caught in my zipper. 'Breath deep there Jakey, breath through the pain that's right,' I thought to myself. Thankfully I don't think Ness had noticed.

"It wasn't that funny was it?" I asked as is picked her up in my arms to carry her into the house.

"Yes Jake it was..." She trailed off as we walked in. I gave her a big cheesy smile.

All the blood sucking eyes stared at us in confusion. All accept one.

"_Eddy"_ I thought as I nodded knowingly at Edward. He cracked his neck, his eyes piercing through me.

Guess he doesn't like his new nick name.

"No. I do not" Said Ed through clenched teeth. "I don't like that one either."

"What's going on?" Mom asked

"There was an embarrassing moment outside between Jacob and Ness. Nothing you need to wary about my darling" Edward's eyes still locked on mine

"So what's the game plan?" I said as I scan the room for a response. All eyes avoided mine. Then Carlisle moved over to me with two duffle bags in one hand and some passports in another. I didn't have to read minds to know what he was going to tell me.

"Right then, I guess it's time." I glanced over at Ness.

"This is our email address. It should be safe for you to contact us that way. The Volturie are technologically inept." Blondie handed me an envelope. I was surprised by her genuine politeness.

"Hey, how do you know a blond has been at your computer?" I couldn't resist "There's whiteout on the screen, cheese in front of the mouse and a condom on the joystick!"

Within a split second, Barbie's teeth and nails were flying at me. She knocked me flat on my butt, snarling and gnashing as Em picked her up in one arm.

"Send us an email when you get to where you going" Em said as he helped me up with his free hand.

"No problem" I said as I tried not to smirk. I glanced over at Edward. He was chucking to himself.

Ness walked over to Edward and flung her arms around his neck. "I love you dad" she wisped. "I love you too." He replied.

I walked over to Bella and gave her a big bear hug. I thought it might have been too much but she squeezed me back just as hard. I still forgot that she was as strong as me now, even after all this time. I wanted to say so much to her. I wanted to thank her for what she was doing, to reminisce about old times. I wanted to hold her just a little longer. Evan though she was different now, she was still my best friend and I loved her in the same way she had always loved me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders tighter. "Bells, I..." I hesitated. "I wanted you to know..."

"I know" she smiled. I knew if she could have cried right now she would. I reluctantly let her go.

I looked over at Ness. She was saying her goodbyes to the rest of her family. I watched closely as she embraced each one all the same, yet different.

Then something funny happened when she hugged Alice. Alice's eyes glazed over like Ness wasn't even there. I figured it was her way to make it easier to say goodbye.

I was distracted by a cold firm hand on my shoulder. It was Edward. He put his right hand out to shake mine and gave me half smile. I couldn't believe that just a few years ago I wanted to kill this blood sucker and now he was like a bother to me.

"I know "he said in a solemn voice.

All these blood suckers knowing things, we had to get out of here. I picked Ness up with one arm and threw her over my shoulder while carrying our stuff in the other.

"Jacob" I spun around to see car keys flying at my face. I caught them in my mouth.

"It's the old 'before' car. It might be old but it's safe" Bells said.

"mmk" I mumbled. Ness grabbed the keys out of my mouth as we walked out the door.

"You can put me down now" She said. I did.

As we drove my mind wandered off thinking about what we were going to do. Should we go somewhere sunny? Should we leave the country all together? Could we just stay here and not tell anyone?

"Jake! Where are we going?" Ness asked

"I'm not too sure..."

"No, I mean right now! You have gone through this roundabout three times!"

"Oh! Shit. Sorry Ness. Um do you mind if we stop by my dad's place?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like we have a plane to catch"

"Well, no we don't yet. That's another thing; I can book the flight there"

When we pulled up to my dad's place, Charlie's police truck was there.

"Hey guys. Um dad, I need to talk to you" I glanced at Charlie "Alone"

"Why don't we go outside" Dad said

"I'm fine son, I've had about a six pack of beer and still going so any funny stuff you need to talk about I won't remember" Charlie said.

"Right then, dad, the evil blood suckers are back and they want Ness and bells and Ed." (What he don't know wont' hurt him right?)"So Ness and I are taking a trip somewhere. We don't know where just yet and when we do know we can't tell you. It's too much of a risk. We can stay in contact via email though. You think you can handle that old man?"

"Sure" He smiled. It looked like he'd had his share of beers too.

"K dad I'm leaving a note for you so you don't forget"

I grabbed the phone book and raced to the phone. I had decided to go with a mystery flight. That way we wouldn't know where we were going till we got there. I ran back to the car where Ness was waiting.

"Your grandpa Charlie is on there, he's a bit hammered though. You want to say goodbye?"

"I've had enough of goodbyes for one day. Let's get out of here."

So we did.


End file.
